


Worth a Shot

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Jim's got to stop drinking ceremonial beverages given to him by species unaccustomed to human biology.  Bones' response to getting unexpectedly kissed is apparently a hypospray.  Of course, Jim's pretty sure he heard "Not like this" before passing out so it might be worth a shot.(Inspired by art and headcanon on tumblr.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Dammit Jim! I’m a doctor not some kind of stuffed toy”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231295) by Kaciart. 



“Not like that, huh?” Jim says, pulled back half an inch from Bones’ mouth.  “So I’m hoping like _this_ is okay.”  He's breathless and still hot across the cheeks, but the half-intoxicated abandon from the diplomatic magic drink thing is gone.

“Well, that depends on whether or not you’re in your right mind this time,” Bones mutters.  “Or at least as much as you ever are.  I’m not risking taking advantage of you, idiot.”  He’s touching Jim this time though, gentle, big hands warming Jim’s back through the uniform tunic.

“I am in control of my actions and un-inebriated,” Jim informs him, slapping blindly at the wall until he hits the panel to open the door.  He maneuvers Bones into his office.  “Are you gonna kiss me back or what?”

Bones huffs.  “Well, I _suppose_.”  He closes the last distance between them and it’s better than great, Bones kissing him, and Jim should have done this years ago.

“So,” Bones says, a little breathless and leaning against the wall with Jim plastered up against him like a cat, “this a new thing?”

Jim snickers and presses his face into the skin just under the corner of Bones’ jaw.  “It’s really, really not.”

“Okay.” Bones pets his back some more, warm broad strokes from his nape down his spine.  “That’s okay, Jim.  I’ve got to tell you, I’m not much for casual.  That all right with you?”

Jim pulls back far enough to look him in the eye.  “Bones, no one in the history of the Federation has ever believed you were anything but _extremely committed to everything you do_.”

Bones nods somberly. “And everyone.”  He manages to keep his face straight for about three seconds of Jim staring at him in incredulous confusion, then cracks up.

Jim loses it too.  “You asshole!  I’m trying to be, I don’t know, serious or some shit.”

“Yeah,” Bones says, laughing still.  “But if I wasn’t an asshole, you wouldn’t like me as much.”

“Damn right.”  Jim kisses him again. “I like you a lot, shithead.”

“You too, moron. Next time don't drink dubious substances.”

“It totally worked out fine, Bones.”

“Next time, _don't_ drink dubious substances and get your ass drugged and maybe we can do things without me having to knock you out for your own good.”

“I'll try, Bones.”

“Good.” Bones reels him in and kisses Jim slow and hot. “Good.”

 


End file.
